


Little Cow

by VeVa2128



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Dom Original Male Characters, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Female x Male, Fetish, Freeform, Freeform smut, Horny, Hucow, Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Smut, Sub dynamics, breeder, daddy dom, dd/lg, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeVa2128/pseuds/VeVa2128
Summary: Both of these actions could lead to punishment but in the moment I didn’t care.





	Little Cow

I told Daddy about one of my secrets kinks. Lactation. I had fantasized about him suckling from me draining my tits for the milk I made for him. I knew Daddy liked the idea from the tent forming in his pants. We knew it would take some time for my milk to come in so we scheduled time for Daddy to play and suckle my nipple and breast to get the process started. Night after night Daddy would play with my nipples while I sat on his lap he would get them nice and hard by sucking or rolling them between his fingers all the while roughly kneading my breasts. I was a dripping horny mess. Rubbing my soak cunt on his thick hard shaft begging for relief from the constant stimulation I was given. “Such a good little cow you will be,” he murmured, pulling my nipples with his teeth. “Can’t wait.”

When the first couple of droplets made their appearance Daddy was so proud of me, “Such a good little cow for me,” he said as he drank from me spreading my legs so that he can fuck me. Slowly, Daddy’s thick cock entered my pussy, stretching to accommodate his size. “These tits are already so big and so full for me now, I can imagine what they would look like if I fill your pussy with my seed.” He knew that he was doing. He was fucking me slow on purpose, he wanted me begging pleading with him to fill me. And I was more than willing to give it to him.

****

Since Daddy has brought in my milk he has to drain my tits constantly. But there something about today that feels off. Its morning time, usually Daddy is waiting for me in the playroom, but I cannot find him. My breasts are engorged and uncomfortable, since I am not allowed to touch his property without permission I need to find him. “Daddy!” I call out but only silence is returned. I try his office, the living room, the bathroom and even the basement. No Daddy insight.

Walking into the kitchen I see a note leaning against my breakfast, _“Babygirl, I am sorry but I had to run into the office for a few meetings. I shall return in a few hours, please remember to be my good little cow and remember the rules_ ,” the note makes me smile and a little wet. Every time he called me His Cow or His Good Little Cow I felt pride and my inner slut would come alive. Reading the note further I see words that make my cunt and breasts ache, “ _P.S under any circumstance that may arise you are not to milk yourself_.” “WHAT?” I say aloud. I can’t wait a couple of hours for him to return when I am already so full now. I look down at the giant wet spots that have begun to form on the front of my t-shirt. It’s alright, I will just eat breakfast and before I know it Daddy will be back to tend to me. He should be back by lunch, right?

****

It’s now 3:45pm and Daddy hasn’t called or text about when he will be home. I am in despite need for more than one release, milk continues to drip from my breast so much that I’ve had to change shirts twice. On the third shirt change I just decided to go without just letting it drip down my soft plump stomach all this pent up milk has made my utters ache which has in turn made my cunt ache times ten! I am getting desperate, debating on milking my tits just enough for my pussy to stop throbbing, but I can hear Daddy’s stern voice telling me not to touch what is his.  I look back to my phone still no call or texts and now the clock reading 3:50pm I can’t hold out any longer I tried so hard but my breasts feel so engorged and the slink pooling between my thighs continues to gush with every throb my pussy makes.

Sprinting to the playroom, I am search for the manual breast pump it’s small and cannot handle large quantities but I only need to pump just to release some tension. I find it and quickly attach the cups over my oversensitive nipple and hold it in place. I sit on the floor and being pumping. One pump…two pumps….three pumps and then….release my milk comes flooding out like a cream colored river.  “Oooo.” A moan escapes my lips. The feeling of being milked is heaven. The relief feels so good I don’t even register that my hand is rubbing slow circles around my clit.

 Both of these actions could lead to punishment but in the moment I didn’t care. The appeasement I was giving myself was making me feel a new high that I couldn’t even being to describe. When I believe my left breast is drained enough I switch to my right side. The pump leaving my left nipple with a wet pop. Pulling my fingers from my panties I see my slick has made them transparent, you can see my puffy lips barely containing my engorged clit. I remove my underwear and return my finger to my slit, running a finger up and down just like Daddy would. Mmm, Daddy’s massive cock would slide inside me so easily with how set I am right now. “Ooo Daddy, please fuck me.”

 I start fantasying about Daddy being here doing all these naughty things to me. Slipping my fingers inside my cunt I find I am slicker than I thought. All this stimulate from my breasts has sent me into overload. I can’t think of anything else than being used like a good breeding bitch. Letting Daddy use my pussy for his pleasure. I am now pumping my fingers in rapid succession, the wet noises from my hole bouncing off the playroom walls. “mMmMm Daddy I’m close.” I moan to no one.

My cunt beings to squeeze my fingers and my impending orgasm inches close and closer. So warped up in my fantasy I didn’t realize the pump is no longer attached to my breasts so I being to squeeze and utters until milk is constantly streaming from them. The sight before me sends me into overdrive fingering myself harder and faster than before. I think about to all the dirty things Daddy would tell me, “Such a good little slut cow for daddy cock” or when he would cum inside me, “you’re such a good cow taking a loads, such a good breeder.” All the dirty talk playing through my head is going to make me, “I’M CUMMMING!” The damn breaks. Pent up slick and the milk that continues to drip from my tits are now overflowing so much that I no longer know what is what.

Between my breathing and the high that I just came out of I don’t hear the door closing or the footsteps that echo down the hall. When my breathing evens out I look up and see standing in the threshold for the room is my angry yet amused Daddy. “I thought I made myself clean with my instructions, but I get I wasn’t clear enough.” Daddy make his way into the room and starts to unbuckle and remove his belt. “I do remember saying under any circumstance that may arise you are not to milk yourself, didn’t I little cow?” I am frozen I wonder how long he had been standing there, how long he had been watching me.

Daddy bends down on one knees takes me face in his hands and repeats his question, “Didn’t I? Daddy does not want to ask you again. “His voice is stern, I am already in trouble why dig a deeper hole for myself. “Yes, Daddy.” “Not only did you milk yourself I can see you also been playing with my pussy as well.” “Yes, Daddy.” He spreads my legs and sticks one long digit inside my sobbing hole and I can’t contain that moan that escapes my lips or the buck my hips decide to do. When he withdraws his finger I mew at the loss of contact I’m in a lot of trouble for his poker face does not give up how much trouble. Standing up his voice booms over me, “I think you know that punishment is in order for disobedience,” With belt in one hand he uses his other to pick me up to move to the play bed. Placing me atop the sheets he maneuvers me do that I am on my hands and knees. “That’s it Babygirl, ass up just like that. I am going to spank this ass till you remember not to touch what is mine.” His possessiveness sends shockwaves to my soaked core.

 

Touching what was his, _worth_ the punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always valued :)


End file.
